User blog:Wachowman/MY WIKI STORY
I decided For the reason of shits and giggles, I will tell my story of my birth on the ERBWIKI. *One day ScrawLand ScribbleScratch decided to make himself a son. He gathers various part from previous trolls and AWC's and put them together. Now at first he wanted his creation to be like him, a Chuck Norris look alike figure so I could live up to his legacy,but he felt something about it that didn't feel right. When he grows old I would've been stronger than his before invincible self. Some postponed the idea for a while until I could be powerful, but never as strong as him. *Then he found ERB 5 with a certain figure in it, Macho Man Randy Savage he knew at first sight he found what he needed. He Put me together and named me Macho Man. But he did not like the name, he wanted a twist to it so he put the letter M upsidedown and added another W at the end and made Wachowman. *After a few days of programming me to act human and make me human, he got tired and got less sleep. He kept sleeping while fixing me and ruining intelligence I should have had and he couldn't replace it. After 3 weeks of hardly any sleep he threw me away. *Then one day person called Flareblitz came along and found my body about to be taken away by the garbage men TeslaMan And NightHawk and asked them if he could have the body, they don't care and they give me to him. Flare think he could sell me for parts for some money but then accidentally presses the "ON" button on me and finds out I work, so he tries fixing me and makes me smarter than Scraw ever did, and ends up making me completely human. *After a while I moved out of the house and made my way to the city. I did what Flare always wanted to do, be the leader of a gang, so I meet a black man named RespectthePixel also known as NIGGA FREEMAN he showed me the road of niggahood and after 2 weeks, I went off to find my gang. When looking for niggas I see 2 people walking down the street and I knew they were worthy, I went up to them asking there names they said there name was Laboratory Tuxedo And FireBrand. after talking a while they agreed to join my gang, 2 weeks later the three of us are making money, getting hoes, and living up life like it should be, in between those 2 weeks we got another member named Patts who is our biggest money maker with his expert rapping skills. labTux says he know a guy who could help us out with his comedy I agree to see who it is and it's a nigga named MeatHoll I was very impressed by his comedic skills earning himself big money and agree to let him join.One day I went to the doctors office to get my yearly random ass check-up, while there I meet another nigga, this one is a doctor so I knew he'd make us money. His name was J1Coupe and after asking if he wanted to Join my gang, he agreed. *So we kept getting people who wanna be in the Nigga Group, there names were, SamisFusion, SierraStalker and UtterNoob who were not fit for out nigga group, so we turned them down... *To this day, I am still in the Nigga Group and after contacting NIGGA FREEMAN I gave him full ownership of the group but I still make most the profiting. *I hope you enjoyed my story of me on this wiki, it is in NO WAY COMPLETE AND UDDER BULLSHIT...MAYBE. Category:Blog posts